For The Want of A Father
by Writer With Sprite
Summary: How does Alex Rider spend his Father's Day without his father? The answer may surprise you. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For The Want of A Father

Summary: How does Alex Rider spend his Father's Day without his father? The answer may surprise you.

Rating: K

Author: Writer With Sprite

A short drabble.

Disclaimer: If I owned them Ben and Alex would be mysteriously related and they wouldn't find that out until Book 8.

* * *

><p>Father's day.<p>

I don't really know how to celebrate the holiday, nor do I know how to celebrate Mother's day. At least on mother's day, Jack is there and I can celebrate _her_.

But what am I supposed to do to celebrate Father's Day?

It is a great tradition… but I don't know how to celebrate it.

I asked Tom Harris, my mate, how he celebrated it. He said that he celebrated it by escaping from the house because his mum was throwing dishes at his father.

Not exactly my idea of a great holiday.

Managed to run into another friend from school – they're going to Australia.

So how do I celebrate father's day?

As I move through the empty streets, I run into someone. It is Ben Daniels, from MI6. I can tell him Happy Father's Day. Maybe it will make me feel better.

"Alex," he calls out to me, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I say. I know I have kind of a glum look on my face. Then I smile, remembering my mission. "Happy Father's Day, Ben."

"Well, thanks," Ben says, surprised. He sighs. "Well, it would have been, but my wife and child…" he doesn't say anymore, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

We are quiet for a minute.

"What about you?" he asks me, as he turns to survey my face.

I obediently let my eyes drop. "My father died working for MI6. My mother died too."

A minute of silence passes. "I'm sorry, Cub."

"I know, Ben."

A miniscule pause of silence before: "We've both had losses; but we're both still alive. My wife wouldn't want me to grieve, nor would my daughter… Alex, how about we celebrate together?"

A smile flashes through my face and somehow I know we're about to start a new tradition. "Okay," I say, "but only if I can call you 'Dad.'"

"Hell, yes," Ben responds as he checks his watch. "Now come over to the apartment. We can pretend you're my long-lost kid, that we just found out, and really freak out the rest of K-Unit. What do you say?"

Now a bigger smile is on my face. "I'm game!"

This is going to be such fun.

As we walk towards his apartment, I can't help but feel more at peace. Ben puts his hand on my shoulder, once, and then I swear I hear my father's voice saying he's proud of me.

_I love you, Dad, _I think as I walk into Ben's flat.

FINIS

Sort of a belated Happy Father's Day fic for those of you who are dads and those of you who aren't. Enjoy! If you liked please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Many of you requested a sequel, where K-Unit saw Ben confess he was Alex's father. I apologize in advance if any of you are marred by Eagle's reaction. *Smiles*

* * *

><p>The remaining members of K-Unit were already at Ben's flat when he arrived, waiting to be let inside. "Ben!" Eagle said, jumping down when he saw the two approach the door. "God, you took forever! I want pizza!"<p>

"Sorry, Cub," Ben explained as he unlocked his flat, "This is Eagle – off duty. By the way; Eagle's name is Michael, Wolf's name is James, and Snake's name – when he gets here – is David."

"Where is David, anyway?" Eagle complained loudly as he walked into the flat. "He's supposed to be here to unlock it."

"David is spending father's day with his father, Eagle… remember?" Ben asked, giving Eagle a tired sigh.

"No," Eagle said with a cherished grin.

Suddenly, Alex was very glad he'd only done two weeks of training with K-Unit. No wonder why Wolf had been so pissed off when he'd joined – he'd already had to deal with a Very Hyper Eagle. Suddenly, it all clicked into place.

"What the hell is Cub doing here?" Wolf demanded as he glanced at the teen. "Hi, Cub, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Fox responded with a tired sigh, "Alex and I just found out some news that we wanted to share with you."

"Actually," Alex corrected, just for defiance's sake, "_You_ wanted to tell them – I couldn't have cared less."

"Cared less about what?" Snake asked with a tired sigh, coming into the hut. He did a double take. "Cub! Good to see you, mate."

Alex didn't respond. "Go on, tell them, Foxy."

Ben lightly cuffed Alex on the back of the head. "Well, boys… see the thing is…"

"No, we don't see!" Eagle interrupted in a high-pitched voice.

Ben continued on as if Eagle hadn't spoken. Somehow Alex got the feeling this happened a lot.

"I just found out I'm Alex's father, which makes you his uncle, Wolf."

"But… but…" Wolf stood there, his mouth dropping open. Alex raised his own eyebrows, surprised by the news. Wolf looked at Alex, stunned. "But that's not possible! He's like, fourteen, and you're like, not even thirty."

"What can I say?" Fox said shamelessly. "I had sex young."

The look on the K-Unit's faces were priceless. Snake's mouth was open, stunned. Eagle was bouncing up and down with excitement. And Wolf looked like he wanted to murder Fox.

"Oh! OH! So that means that you had sex _really _young, Fox!" Eagle said with a huge grin. He mentally calculated the ages, then said, "Like at sixteen!"

"Eagle!" Fox said, throwing his hands up in an exasperated sigh.

"What?" Eagle said with a shrug. "He was going to find out eventually," he added, gesturing at Alex.

"I'm not even going to say anything," Snake said with a tired sigh. "So, yeah, guess I'm sorry for giving you shit about not being a father, Fox."

"That's okay," Fox said, and Alex had to wonder about that conversation.

"So, what say we all watch a movie?" Wolf said, having recovered. "And Cub, you can tell me exactly how the two of you found out about this little secret."

"Oh yeah!" Eagle said, then raised his hand as if to speak in a classroom, "And Fox can tell us what it was like to have sex at sixteen!"

"EAGLE!" Fox roared, cuffing his friend for real on the back of his head this time.

"Or, to have sex at all, because I'm pretty sure our friend is a thirty-year-virgin," Wolf muttered under his breath as he glared at Eagle. "Yeah, you really don't want to hang around him when he's had sugar, Cub."

Alex just chuckled and shook his head. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't hang out with the K-Unit too much…

FINIS

* * *

><p>So, it's my 21st birthday, and it would be a great present if everyone who read this would review! :-) I hope you enjoy!<p> 


End file.
